


Ikanaide

by edgykawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Well a cover, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykawa/pseuds/edgykawa
Summary: I heard this song and actually started sobbing so now everyone has to sob with me.





	Ikanaide

_Shaking. That's all I could manage. This wasn't right. We were supposed to live together, live long, have a life. I can't lose you here... What happened to the long life? The vacations and the wedding?  Leaving? No! Don't leave me..! You said you never would..._

     Never before had Mondo let out such a cry for help. Shot awake and in tears to the point of shivering. This wasn't like him but that didn't matter. That dream... that wasn't his normal dream. He normally had happy dreams to say the least. Most nights, the worst part of his dreams was the part about having to wake up but this... this was a whole new level of nightmare.

     The scream and cry even woke up Ishimaru, first thoughts were needing to know if his lover was injured, so he shot up. "H-hey... whoa! What has gotten into you..?" He was shaking, his crimson eyes wavering and searching every inch of the others body. Those wide eyes followed every shirtless crevice on his body and then he wrapped his arms tightly around the others neck, now sitting in his lap to console him.

     Tightly his arms held, shaking his own as he was so terrified about what kind of dream, no, nightmare could have caused this sort of uproar in his normally calm lover. "Look at me..." He spoke soft and firm. Ishimaru felt down right paranoia to the bone over this sort of thing, constantly worried that Mondo didn't ever tell him things.

      _I can feel my heart tearing apart my chest, breaking the cavity open and smashing its way to the surface. I can feel the blood pouring down my chest and the cold sensation of life leaving my body. I can feel the warmth of the blood running down my abdomen, down my torso, puddling... puddling around my body. I can feel the empty loneliness that you're taking. Take my life... not my heart._

    "Mondo! C-can't you hear me in there..?" His voice quivered as his lower lip found its way between his teeth, feeling purified fear pitting up in him like a black hole, taking everything along with it. Every feeling of happiness was slowly departed. It was gone.

      _I shouldn't cry... that scares him and I love him. I shouldn't cry but the truth is that I need you. You can't leave me, Taka. Don't go!_

    Ishimaru felt his heart sink down, heavy and holding a lot more sadness than it should have been. He could tell he had waves of tears welling up his tear ducts as they soon began to fall from his beautiful crimson eyes and over his soft, pale cheeks. "M-Mondo... Please," He hesitated. "I- No. You need to tell me what's going on... I'm scared." Honestly, the word "scared" was an understatement. Ishimaru was far from scared, petrified even with the fear that his only safe haven, his best friend and the love of his life were in some severe emotional distress. Normally he wouldn't be so worried. He would assume it was a dream about Daiya and then just give him a kiss and a snuggle to make him feel safe but this was different. 

     Mondo hadn't  **ever** cried in front of Taka despite their dating relationship having gone on for years now. It was undeniable, the two were inseparable lovers, a pair no one dared to break up. They were loving and honest, caring, and practically soulmates if you believed in them.

     "Don't-" Mondo stopped. He couldn't just look at this boy and tell him not to leave for no reason, that was crazy sounding. "Worry about it... It was just some fuckin' nightmare... Nothin' too big. Why ya' all worked up over it anyways? Hm? Sorry for scarin' you awake, babe. Go back to bed." In reality, he had no clue he himself was crying. The feeling of his own tears on his cheeks was something he hadn't felt since he was just a kid. Even in the worst times he never cried.

     "You're crying. You're an idiot and a bad liar. Especially when you try and lie to me. You love me too much to lie to my face like that..." His voice fell hollow, his tears were wiped and now smudged across his face. Ishimaru didn't really appreciate being lied to, even if it was to protect his own feelings. "Tell me what's going on... Now."

     Mondo bit his lip, his breathing seemingly silent and his eyes closing as he gently wrapped his arms around his lover, arms tight under his and pulling him into his torso. His heartbeat was slow and loud, Ishimaru could hear it and it comforted him like nothing else could. The feeling of warm skin, the scent he longed for most, and the sound of the soft pounding on his chest all brought him to ease. Finally he found himself able to take a deep breath and relax.

      Mondo was frozen at the moment. He knew he had to spill it. "Nightmares okay... The thought of you leaving me. I get scared too, y'know. Sometimes I get scared that we are gonna be fine and the very next moment we will be in shambles. Broken. Apart. And I can't do that. I can't. I know I shouldn't say it because you never would..." He froze up again, his eyes wide as he heard the words in his mind but never grasping enough to have it roll off his tongue. The brunette took a breath. 

      _Hold back your tears... Don't look weak..._

     "Don't leave me." His voice rang. Mondo was close to the others ear, his chin on the others shoulder so he could whisper and not have to worry about his voice breaking and making him cry over again. His desperate attempts not to break again didn't work though. Within seconds of speaking he cracked, the tears flowing now from his own violet eyes once again but this time he knew.

      Gently as ever he pressed his forehead into the others shoulder, crying away in the safety of his partners arms. The softness of Mondos light golden brown hair rested between their skin and it was better that way. "I feel so stupid. Crying in front of you. I'm supposed to be your tough boyfriend. And here I am... Crying like a baby in your arms." A small and sad laugh trickled from his lips. He felt himself starting to choke on the lump growing in his throat.

     This was all new to them, this level of emotional connection was brand new and with no experience, Ishimaru was forced to do what he thought to be right. Raising his hands off the others upper back, he trailed his finger tips across his shoulder blades and then placed his hands into the tenderness that was his partners dark half of hair. As if practiced, Taka felt his lovers shutter and gave a small smile. "You're gonna be fine... I don't plan on leaving. I don't plan on running away so begging me to stay is like asking me to breathe. I'd gladly do it for you."

     "You're so st-" Mondo felt his words stop abruptly as a pair of soft, warm lips met his own and he knew comfort came from their kiss.

     "Because I love you, Mondo. I'd conquer the world for you, my love." Ishimarus words were sincere and mellifluous, a true profound sense to his words.

     Mondo blushed profusely, the shade of pink on him from ear to ear.

      _Time is passing. It feels slower now. I have time. I have a chance. I shouldn't say it again._

    "Don't go. Ever." He paused once more, his hitch in breathing striking down his words and he began to feel a small sense of panic kick back into overdrive. His heart beat rose, palms sweating, and his grip to his lover even tighter than it had been before. "Ishimaru, please... Never leave my side. No matter what happens damn it."

     Shock. After this whole fiasco Ishimaru was still shocked over some simple claim of being someones safety. He was weak to it, mainly to the man whom he was lucky enough to call his own, but to the sound of being needed at two in the morning as well.

     "I love you too."

     After that night the nightmare of losing his lover never came back. Mondo never had to fear he would lose the boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This really actually hurt me to write and if it got messy I'm sorry because I was probably crying.


End file.
